


Крылья

by Liya_Keval



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liya_Keval/pseuds/Liya_Keval
Summary: Фанарт на вторую главу фанфика«Три вечера без любви и один без секса»
Relationships: fem!Crowley/fem!Aziraphale
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал M-E





	Крылья

[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/00/48/c6Pmkwbm_o.jpg)

Смотреть остальные работы:

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200954) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196727) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138593)  
---  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196763) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785091) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200750)  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 10.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1xJuS1HdyzJO7oQ_B-8WVtmxPiLDePIU4itvsTU2JqaE/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
